Slayer, Meet Huntress!
by Potat0s0Verlord
Summary: Damian was an odd child. His uncle taught him how to fight with every known weapon possible. However, something happened on the supernatural night of the Splintered Moon, and now our smart alec is in the world with its own shattered moon! Can he survive Remnant with the knowledge of V1? What is up with these Grimm, and this strange "Dark Aura"?
1. Oh Hey! It's the Slayer Trailer!

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, the Overlord of Potatoes! I present to you, "Devil, meet Reaper"! Now, I know what you're thinking: B-b-b-but Potat0s, what about "A Dusty Thief"? Do not fret, followers, because this story was something I came up with after reading a crossover between DMC and RWBY. To be frank, this will be a nice change in pace from the stealth-comedy to the action-adventure (and comedy) genre, and should help me get rid of any fighting-action tendencies from "Dust Thief". Although this has Devil May Cry likeness, it is not an immediate crossover; however, the basis of the idea came from it. Now, with my fingers crossed in prayer, let the trailer begin! (Working to release the first chapter soon!)**_

_**(Cue DMC song Devils Never Cry)**_

A boy, dressed in simple grey slacks and short-sleeve t-shirt, stood out in the lush green courtyard. He took a deep breath, and drew his wooden katana sword. Suddenly, his reality shifted, and the world was red, and the ground made of a volcanic black rock. His sword changed to that of a knight's sword with a skull at its crossguard, with opals in its eyes. Demons rose from the ground, their grotesque bodies hissing with every movement. Looking up from his blade, he grinned, then made a mocking bow.

"Shall we dance?" he asked the creatures, and in return, they rushed towards the boy. Jumping up, he made a large arc his sword, cutting two jester-like demons in half, their blood seemingly absorbed by the blade. Blocking an axe from a creature that seemed to be made of darkness, he swept the legs from under it, and finished the shade with a sword thrust into the chest. Using his sword's position to vault over his weapon, he avoided a charging viper-dog's attack. Regaining his stance and his sword, the boy cuts downward, causing a small tremor to trap the dog in one of the cracks. After cutting of the dog's head with a simple stroke of the blade, he turned to see a huge bull man attempt to impale him with a nasty looking spear. Jumping onto the weapon's pole, the boy came in close and slashed the bull-man's chest, causing black blood to gush out from the wound, reeking of sulfur. Looking around the battlefield, he saw only one more creature: a black werewolf with a deathly white bone mask and spikes. "Well, you're new," the boy said, then knelt down a bit and clapped his hands three times. "Come on boy! Doggy want a treat?" he quipped. It growled, red eyes studying the boy. Grinning, he waved his hand in a "come at me" gesture, causing the wolf to charge at him. As the boy swung the sword down at the werewolf, it jumped to the left, and came in with a slash from its claw. However, it wasn't expecting a roundhouse kick to the face, as the boy was using his sword as leverage and balance to hold himself up. The wolf lunged again, only to find its legs severed from its torso. With a sadistic smirk, the boy slid under the flying torso and brought his sword up, impaling it on the blade. Slowly, but surely, the werewolf began to disintegrate, turning into black and red rose petals. Kicking the carcass off the sword, the boy closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath…

_**(End Song)**_

"Impressive, Damian. You're getting better at your swordsmanship!"

The boy looked acrossed the green field, the distorted world seemingly disappeared from reality. Damian saw his long, black-haired uncle on the deck, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yea, well, I've had a good teacher, old man!" Damian called back to his uncle, who took a sip from his coffee.

"By the way, your package arrived today-"

"ThanksUncleGreedbutIgottogo!"

Greed felt a breeze of wind on his face, and sighed. 'Kids,' he thought as he heard the tearing of cardboard and an audible gasp from Damian.

"HELL YEA!" Damian yelled, "RUBY FIGURINE!"

"Oi! Before you run up to your room, make sure you shower after that training! I'm going to be out for a bit!"

"Alright!"

Damian was very happy; he had finally gotten his RWBY figurine of Ruby Rose to put on his shelf of other important items. Upon entering his room, he was greeted by the familiar scent of paper, wood, steel, and pizza. His bookshelf, filled with manga and game discs was the first thing he saw. His desk area was equipped with a laptop, a tv screen, a PS3 and four RWBY plushes. Setting his figuring on his nightstand, Damian strode to the bathroom and quickly undressed. Quickly glancing at his complexion in the mirror before getting into the shower, his light hazel eyes reflecting off the glass along with his short brown hair showed hard work, drenched in sweat. After a nice, hot shower, he quickly dried himself off with a green towel, and got on his usuals: a short black trench coat that only goes a fourth down from his rear with a white shirt underneath it. Grey jeans and simple socks covered his lower half with a loose comfort. Sitting in his chair, wooden katana cradled in his left arm, he began playing Devil May Cry 4. Nightfall soon covered the land, and darkness formed in Damian's room, the only light the TV screen. Slowly, the boy's eyes got droopy…

and a mischievous clown grin formed behind him in the darkness.


	2. Watch out Remnant, Damian's here!

_**And so, it begins! The first chapter of Slayer, meet Huntress! Now, I know in the trailer part, I called it Devil, meet Reaper, but that was the quote on quote "codename" for this story. Now, with that out of the way, let's see how well Damian will take being in the show of RWBY? Probably pretty well… Anyhow… on to the story!**_

"_I'll be watching you, son of Esasel…"_

Damian awoke with a searing headache. As he got up groggily, he took in the surroundings carefully. It was nighttime, the stars shone brightly, and the moon was barely peeking over the tall building that made one wall of the alleyway he was in. That was a problem: he was in his room just mere seconds ago, playing Devil May Cry… or so he thought…

'Damn… where am I?' Damian asked in his head. He looked to his right to see his familiar wooden katana that he had gotten last Christmas from Uncle Greed. "You always said you wanted one," he remembered what his uncle said as Damian looked at the red oak weapon, admiring it's design and sturdiness. The boy quickly reached for his neck, and relaxed when he felt his mother's rosary cross on his flesh. 'At least I still have this…' Suddenly, an explosion echos through the streets, causing Damian to jump in surprise. 'Wonder what that was...' Damian thought as he got up, grabbing his sword. As he ran down the road, Damian saw a broken window in a store, some scorch marks on the pavement, and some knocked out men in black suits. Rose petals float in the air, pointing towards the building next to the shop. 'This seems familiar somehow...' Damian thought as he climbed up the ladder.

"End of the line, Red!" a male voice called out from the Bullhead, throwing a red crystal towards the girl wielding a giant scythe. Just before it hits the ground, however, Damian acted, swinging his katana at the object, knocking it back towards the man in the white coat and bowler hat. "What?" he growls, then throws it again, but received the same result due to Damian's meddling and tennis practice. 'This is too easy...' he thought as the frustrated man bends his cane in rage. However, the man goes ahead and throws not one, not two, but _four_ red crystals at our heros. Damian could only hit one before the man shot what looked like a flare at him.

"Aww crap," Damian muttered as the explosions enveloped him… or so he thought.

A blonde woman with glasses was waving a riding crop, making a shield around him and the girl in the red cloak… red cloak…

Red cloak.

Giant Scythe.

OH HELL YES!

Damian grinned absentmindedly as he watch the battle unfold between Goodwitch, Roman, and the mysterious lady. When mystery lady went ahead and was about to summon her (as Damian dubbed) "Banshee Screech Power", he was already getting the girl out of the way of the explosion, still grinning like crazy. 'Holy crap I'm in Remnant, Holy crap...' Damian repeated in his mind as everything settled…

"You're a huntress... can I get an autograph?!" Ruby exclaimed with glee…

Only to be found in an interrogation room with Damian and Glynda.

"Your actions will not be tolerated tonight, young lady!" Glynda scolded, "You put yourselves and others in great danger!"

"They started it!" Ruby childishly exclaimed, getting a chuckle from Damian, who in turn receives a glare from Glynda. The boy shuddered slightly.

"If it was up to me," Glynda continued, "you would be sent home… with a pat on the back…"

Ruby straightened up.

"... and a slap on the wrist!" For effect, Glynda stuck down the table with authority, Ruby eeping at the sound of the smack.

Damian nudged Ruby. "Two cookies that the headmaster of Beacon comes in with a dozen of said chocolate chip cookies," he whispered to the girl. She looked at Damian with confusion.

"...but, someone wants to see you," Glynda said, then moved out of the way for a man in dark green to come in with a plateful of cookies and a coffee mug. Damian gave Ruby a smug look as the red cloaked girl looked at the boy in a sense of awe (and a small hint of anger that she lost the bet). As Ozpin set down the plate of cookies, Damian grabbed two, leaned back in his chair, and listened blankly to the conversation between Ozpin and Ruby. He was deep in his own thoughts… how did he get here? What brought him here, of all places? What should he do? Follow the cliche of most fanfictions he has read over the years? Why is he here?

"...I do not believe I have caught your name." Damian blinked, snapping back into reality. He looked at Ozpin, who was gazing intensly at the boy.

"Erm- Sorry, the name's Damian Johnson," he introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I see… what a strange name…"

Damian chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yea… parents, eh?"

"So," Ozpin gave Damian a questioning look, "where are you from… "Damian"?"

"Outside the walls," Damian quickly lied, or rather, gave the half-truth.

Ozpin just smiled. "I suppose, since your involvement with the incident with Torchwick, I suppose you want to join my school, as well?"

Damian straightened, letting loose a small fist bump. "Heck yea!"

And thus began a glorious adventure to Beacon.

As Damian exited the ship, his jaw dropped; Beacon was way more epic in person than webshow. He glanced over to see a blond boy on the other dock barf into a trashcan. "Poor Jaune…" Damian muttered to himself as he took out his iPod, and set his playlist to shuffle. He walked around the campus, taking in the amazing architecture of Vale's most prestigious schools around. The RWBY soundtrack of Volume 1 really set the mood as he stumbled acrossed two familiar figures.

"Yo! Vomit Boy! Crater Face!" Damian called out, waving as he ran towards them. Jaune groaned.

"Oh boy…"

Ruby looked towards Damion, and waved. Then stopped, realising that her apparent friend just called her Crater Face.

"Ah, you must be Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it, I presume?" Damian nodded towards the surprised boy. 'How did he know my name… and what I just said!?' Jaune thought in shock, his facial expression matching his mind. Damian laughed.

"Easy there, I'm just messing with you!" he explained, "No need to get riled up…"

"Oh… okay…" Jaune was still unsure how he knew his name, but shook it off with the explanation that the boy was approaching while Ruby and himself were having their conversation.

He still didn't like it, though.

"Anyhow…" Damian continued, "does anyone know if this place has an armory or not?"

"Umm… I think over there…" Ruby said, pointing to the east, "Why? Do you need to fix your weapon?"

Damian took out his wooden katana, showing it off to his fellow students (and objects of his fandom).

"Er… I don't think that wooden sword will kill a Grimm…" Jaune stated. Damian rolled his eyes.

"No crap...I'm looking to upgrade," he explained, swinging his sword around a bit. Finally, he slid it into one of his jean's belt holes. "I'm wondering if someone could help me make a weapo-"

"OH! I'LL DO IT!"

With a sudden jerk, Ruby dragged Jaune and Damian with super speed (her semblance, Damian remembered), and in no time, they were at the school's armory.

"So!" Ruby cheerfully exclaimed, "Whatcha looking for?"

After regaining his senses, Damian pondered in his mind a bit. 'I could go for something like from Devil May Cry… no, I'd probably be copyrighted by some transcendental being for making Ivory and Ebony… there!'

"How about two pistols that can turn into shotguns?"

Ruby blinked at the boy. "Pistols… that turn into shotguns?"

"And a sniper rifle, if that's not too much…" Damian teased, just to see what would happen.

"Oh, not at all! Just give me a design and I'll make them!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at herself with her thumb. Damian could feel a sweatdrop roll down the back of his head.

"Er… sure…" he said, "here's what I was thinking…"

After an hour in the sweaty, oilily workshop, Damian came out a proud man; his two custom made handgun/shotguns Dominance and Armageddon were in his hands. Dominance was a darkened gold with bright silver trim, with a deagle-style build and a handguard that covers his knuckles. A silver crown surrounded by olive branches is etched on the handle. Armageddon is a mirrored version of Dominance, however, the crown is asymmetrical on the handle, and fire surrounds the carving. Damian pressed a button on the side of the triggers, causing the guns to shift into tri-barrel shotguns with lever actions, and grinned. After changing them back to handgun form and holstering them on his legs, he looked at a proud Ruby and gave her a thumbs up.

"So… guys…" Jaune interjected, "Where's the auditorium?"

Oh shit.

After a long sprint, they finally made it to the large building, a large crowd of students were piled in.

"Hey, Ruby!" a girl called out from the crowd, "I saved you a seat!"

"Considering that there isn't a chair in sight around here…" Damian retorted to himself, then took off with Ruby, leaving Jaune behind.

"Now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained, which Damian rolled his eyes at the boy's complaint. 'Look behind you, and you might find one...'

"So, sis, how was your first day at Beacon?" a blonde girl asked Ruby, whom Damian instantly recognised as Yang, voiced by Barbara… 'Quit it, Damian, no need to geek out here...'

"You mean since you ditched me," Ruby asked with venom in her voice, "and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang questioned.

"No, as in, I literally exploded! I tripped over some girl's crappy luggage, then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, exploded a hole in the school, and then she yelled at me again!"

Damian stifled a laugh as a certain white haired girl was tapping her foot behind Ruby, scowling.

"You!" the heiress growled in Ruby's ear, causing little red to jump into her sister's arms in fear.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" the heiress scolded

"Oh my god," Yang said, her pupils shirking in realisation, "you really did explode."

"It was an accident!" Ruby quickly uttered while getting down from her sister's arms, "It was an accident…"

"More like Ice Queen's carelessness over there, swinging a broken vial aroung like her ego..." Damian pointed his left thumb at the white haired girl while looking nonchalantly around.

"Excuse me?! And who do you think you are?" she asked with an irritated tone.

'Time to make an impression,' Damian thought as he stood up straighter.

"Me? I'm the amazing!" Damian struck a flexing pose. "Totally legit and original!" He downward flexed his arms. "Sexiest Grimm slaying badass…" Damain quickly unholstered his handguns and twirled them between his fingers. He kicked a can from the ground and shot at it in the air, keeping it afloat with the dust bullets. "Damian Johnson, the most skilled slayer around!" He finished by throwing his handguns up in the air, drawing his wooden katana and striking the pop can, sending it flying into a trashcan. He sheathed the sword, and with two leans, caught the handguns in the holsters. Damian slicked his hair back for dramatic effect. "It's nothing to "Schneeze" at, Weissy."

"You insufferable little…" Weiss stopped herself before she exploded again; she did not want to suffer another migraine already today.

"Anyhow…" Yang sounding confused (yet slightly entertained) at what just happened, "It just seems you two just hit it off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and become friends?"

"Great idea!" Ruby exclaimed with glee. She outstretched her hand towards Weiss. "Hi Weiss! I'm Ruby Rose! Wanna hang out?"

"Oh sure!" Weiss replied with a sarcastic tone, "let's talk about cute boys like blond and scrawny over there, along with obnoxious and idiotic jerk here."

Damian's eye twitched.

"Oh! Really?!" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss gave her a cold, dead stare. "No."

Suddenly, the sound of a microphone being adjusted caught the attention of the students in the auditorium. On stage, Headmaster Ozpin stood in the middle of the structure, while Goodwitch stood off to the side.

"I'll… keep this brief," Ozpin started, "you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He paused, scanning the room. "But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Whispers echoed through the auditorium, dumbfounded by the professor's pessimistic words.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

Ozpin turned his head towards Damian's direction.

"It is up to you to take the first step."

As the Headmaster turned to leave the stage, his assistant stood in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she ordered, "tomorrow, initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well, he seemed… off," Yang said, crossing her arms.

"Almost like he wasn't there…" Ruby added.

Suddenly, Jaune appeared from Weiss's side. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" he said with a wink. Weiss facepalmed in exasperation.

Damian wandered the hallways of Beacon, glancing back occasionally. Finally, he found an open patio door that lead out onto a balcony. Leaning against the railing, he sighed as the boy looked up at the shattered moon. He began a mental list of things he had learned today:

First off, he was stronger and faster now, and his body feels lighter. Gravity differences, perhaps?

Secondly, he was friends with Ruby Rose, a character from his favorite show, RWBY, in the time somewhere around volume one.

Third, he was kidnapped. Probably.

Finally, he was going to go through initiation. Luckily, his training with Uncle Greed should help him fight the Grimm. Now for a landing strategy…

Wait.

Does he have aura?

Damian quickly looked down at himself. 'What if I don't have aura?! I'M SCREWED! I mean, Jaune doesn't have his aura activated, but he has Pyrrha to save him-'

"Yoooo hoooo!"

Damian quickly turned to see a man twirling a ringmaster's scepter on the roof above him. His clothing looked ridiculous, like something between a clown and a businessman. He was wearing a tri-point cone hat with little bells on each end, a deep violet covered most of his body in a cross between a tuxedo and a flamingo as feathers make up the sleeves, save for his face… which was a pale white with a blood-red smile. He saw no eyes, for some reason, but her could feel the man staring him down.

The man tipped his hat up slightly. "You look like you could use some good old help, my boy!"

Damian raised an eyebrow as the man laughed. Suddenly, the man was right next to the boy, who jumped in surprise. The man extended his hand out to shake.

"The name's Joker, and I believe you need a quick aura boost, if I'm not mistaken?"

Looking up close, Damian noticed his yellow-toothed grin and a big, red nose (which took all of Damian's willpower not to poke it), yet he still saw no set of eyes.

"Umm… yea?"

Smiling even wider, Joker twirled his baton in the air, and smacked Damian in the head with the purple gem on top of it.

"OW!" Damian furiously lunged at the clown, but Joker somehow vanished, but his chuckle still echoed in his ears.

"You can thank me later, boy!" Joker hissed in a dark, mocking tone, then broke out into a maniacal laugh, which slowly faded with the cool night breeze.

"What. Was. That?" Damian was in a stupor; he doesn't remember a clown in the episodes. Are there more people from a different dimension like him here? Shaking his head, he turned to go back inside, to the ballroom.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Damian rolled his eyes at Ruby's pathetic attempt to calm down both, recalling the episode from deep within his mind.

"Oh, so _now_ you're on my side!?" Weiss asked with a very irritable tone.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yea! What's your problem with my sister? She's trying to be nice!" Yang shouted, a hint of anger in her voice.

Damian sat down by a raven haired girl with a bow on her head. She glances at the boy with her amber eyes.

"And you might be?" she asked.

"Damian Johnson. You?"

"Blake Belladonna."

Damian nodded dully, looking at the sisters and heiress fight. "Did I miss anything?"

"Other than those three being very annoying? No, you did not…" Blake grabbed her candle to blow it out, when suddenly, a gunshot echoed in the hall, stuffing out the candles on the stand. The four girls quickly turned to Damian, who was holding Armageddon in his left hand, barrel smoking. He shrugged innocently.

"What? I'm tired, and the candle bugged me…"

And with that, the night was peaceful, without a sound; no one wanted to bug the student who still had his weapons.


	3. Initiation! Test from the Wizard Oz(pin)

**Vola! Slayer, meet Huntress chapter two! As I apparently forgot in the previous chapters, I do not own RWBY; that belongs to the Glorious Emperor of Animation Monty Oum. The only thing I own is a wooden bokken, a pair of gloves, a french jacket, and some nunchakus.**

**Now, on to the story!**

Damian awoke to a peaceful, benevolent morning; the birds were chirping, no one was stirring, Blake staring right in his face, the smell of-

Wait, back up a minute.

BLAKE?!

"Good, you're up," she said, her tone neutral, "you're going to miss breakfast."

Groaning, the boy got up from his spot, grabbing his wooden sword and sheathed it in his belt loop. Checking his handguns, Damian went with the faunus girl (although Blake doesn't suspect that he knew about the ears thanks to his knowledge of the show up to episode 15) to the dining hall, grabbed a stack of pancakes, and sat down next to her. After a few mouthfuls of the sweet delicacy, Blake glanced at his sword.

"I've never seen a hunter wield a bokken before…"

Damian swallowed his food, and laughed. "Lady, I'm not going to be a hunter!"

Blake looked at him in shock. "You're quitting already?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm going to be a slayer!" Damian pointed at himself, and grinned feraly, "Hunters hunt Grimm, and hunting implies failure. Instead, on every mission, I go kill Grimm!"

Blake blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then, she bursted out laughing.

"H-hey! What's the big idea?!" Damian asked, his voice had a hint of shock in it; he had never seen or heard Blake laugh, or at least, can't remember in the episodes…

"Oh, nothing… just that the dedication in that seems awfully high for a student… to set a new standard..." Finished laughing, Blake took a sip of milk from her glass, her bow twitched slightly. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Getting lectured that my goals are too high for a student, by a student… isn't that a little ironic?" the future slayer asked the huntress in training.

"Touche…"

After a short walk towards the locker rooms, Blake excused herself, saying that she "had something to do", so Damian went on ahead. Suddenly, he saw five other familiar figures… and one blond male getting launched by a spear right in front of Damian. Grinning, he grabbed the weapon mid-air, causing Jaune to fly into the wall alone. Taking the opportunity to look at the weapon, he examined the blade and shaft… and did something that shocked the weapon's owner. Spinning the weapon in his hands, he goes ahead and begins to switch from both hands to his right, kicking an invisible opponent with his left foot, then lets the spear fly in the air, and crouches low in a position to catch it with his left. He backhand swings the spear in a wide arc, then backflips over a bench. Landing on both feet, he thrusts the point at his ghostly enemy, then gives a good 360 kick to the phantom, landing in a pose that in which his right leg was bent, while his left was straight, the spear held behind his head. He exhaled all of the air in his lungs with a sigh, and regained a normal posture. He turned to a stunned spartan, and grinned.

"Is this yours?" he asks as he hands Milo back to the red-headed girl.

"Y-yes! That… was some skill…" she stuttered, taking back her weapon. "Umm…"

"Damian. The name's Damian," his expression turned into that of awe, "your weapon is quite a work of art."

The spartan outstretched her hand. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos," she introduced herself, her confidence returning.

Damian returned the gesture. "Pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha, your weapon is quite the dance partner…"

"Excuse me?" Weiss attempted to interject, but Pyrrha and Damian were deep in conversation about the spartan's spear and the slayer's handguns.

'This is bad… really bad!' Weiss thought, 'if that smart-alec joins up with my dream team with me and Pyrrha, I don't think my sanity will survive after initiation!'

Although mostly negative thoughts flow through her head when thinking about the boy, she had to admit one thing about him, and that was he had skill. Skill that could rival, even surpass her own.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately," the intercom spoke. Damian looked at Pyrrha with some confusion.

"Where's that?" he asked, getting Weiss to facepalm behind him.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now, I'm sure…" Glynda's voice became distant to Damian, who was deep in thought as he stood on the platform that he knew will launch him god-knows how far. 'Alright, Damian, think… whose team will you be on...' Damian thought as he quickly counted the amount of students. '...65 students, counting me, divide by two for each chess piece for each partner, then divide by 32, and you get… one remaining...' Damian's eyes got wide. 'I might be the odd one out here!'

"... so, what exactly is a landing strategY-!" Jaune screamed as he flew into the air, causing Damian to snap out of his stupor. He glared at Ozpin.

"You, my friend, are one of the most evil, apathetic as-"

Before he could finish the vulgar insult, the silver platform threw him into the skies above and beyond. Ozpin just shook his head with a small smile and sipped his coffee while Glynda rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit, Ozpin, the boy does have a point…"

Then Ozpin broke into a small chuckled.

"Okay! Flying sucks!" Damian complained loudly as the wind whistled in his ears, his black trench coat's tail fluttering. Drawing Dominance and Armageddon and shifting them into shotgun form, he waited until he reached a small clearing where an unusually large tree stood in his way. Yelling with all of his might, he rapidly pulled the triggers of both his shotguns in front of him, the force slowing him down as the tree is pelted with shotgun blasts. Falling, he tried to slow his descent by repeatedly shoot the ground, but both guns clicked empty.

"Aww crap…" he muttered to himself as the green grass got closer and closer...

Thud!

Damian's body shook with force as he hit the earth; however, his legs didn't feel broken, and he was still alive. 'Guess that Joker guy really did give me an aura boost...' he thought as he looked at the tree he used for his landing strategy. It was huge, with its base as wide as three houses, but the deadened look of the branches and the hollowed out cave in the base made it seemed… sinister. Also, Damian noticed a strange amount of Dust crystals jutting from the ground and tree, and he could swear he saw more glinting in the hollow. White, yellow, red, green, you name it, it has the Dust. A low growl vibrated his eardrums as he turned around to find several beowolves behind him, ready the pounce at the slayer. Wearing a cocky grin, Damian knelt down and clapped his hands, and gave a dog whistle to the Grimm.

"Here boy! Doggies wanna play?" he taunted, "Come on~! I need to find a puppy for my girlfriend!"

Seemingly tired of the boy's jestering, the beowolves charged, snarling. Damian quickly reloads his guns in handgun form, and poses, his right arm crossing over his left, Dominance and Armageddon glinting in the sunlight. "Let's dance!"

One of the beowolves leaped in the air, only to get a bullet right between the eyes, dead and already disintegrating. Another one got close, and attempted to claw at the boy, but Damian jumped over its attack, and fired into its back, causing the wolf to collapse. Holstering Armageddon, he drew his wooden bokken and struck down a wolf getting too close while aiming Dominance in shotgun form at a small group of the Grimm. Pulling the trigger, he blocked a claw attack, knelt down, causing the beowolf to fall over its own weight, stuck the barrel of the gun in the jaw of the wolf, and ended its pitiful life. Brushing his coat off to remove the beowolf's brains, he turns to see a giant Nevermore flying in the air next to some ruins farther away.

"Damn, and I thought I had an easy walk through the woods-"

The ground rumbled, shaking the trees surrounding area. Turning towards the tree, Damian paled slightly. Emerging from the hollow, a large beowolf slowly approached the outside world, red eyes filled with hate and malice. It's black fur tinted red, and its bone-white Grimm mask etched with a yellow engraving of the beta sign. However, the odd thing was, the spikes on its back were clear as glass, and the claws looked like they were some sort of metal. Letting out a ear-piercing howl, the Dust crystals fluctuated in brightness… _and were absorbed?! _Damian had to rub his eyes to see if he was awake, but the wolf was still there, absorbing the red colored crystals, the spikes on its back slowly turning red.

"That can't be good…" he muttered as the wolf's strange ability stopped, then glared at the slayer. Something glowed in its mouth-

OH CRAP ITS BREATHING FIRE-!

Damian had only a second to roll out of the way of the scorching beam. Drawing Dominance to fight with his twin, he aimed his handguns at the beast, and opened fired, bullets soaring through the space between him and the strange Grimm; however, they bounced harmlessly off the hide of the creature. Making what looked like a grin, the wolf charged at him blinding speed, knocking Damian back with a swipe of its claws. Dominance and Armageddon flew out of his hands, right behind the wolf. "Well… shit," Damian's brain was in overdrive, thinking on how he's going to survive, when the wolf's mouth glowed again. The stream of fire shot out of its mouth, and Damian could only raise his bokken in a pitiful attempt to block that attack. He closed his eyes as the flames surrounded him in what he had to say was hell on earth.

Beta was very, very grumpy. She was just minding her own business in her little den in the tree, when this mere human flew right into her tree. The nerve it had, to interrupt her slumber! Shooting its boom sticks at her home, waking her up! However, the boy took care of the pests around her home, so for that, he'll get a quick death-

Wait.

Something's not right…

Beta ceased her attack to get a look at the human, the air seemed to have shifted slightly… and the aura…

Damian opened his eyes. He was trembling in anticipation. "Am I dead?" he asked himself, only to find the same wolf standing in front of him, flames escaping it's nostrils as it breathed. He looked at his blade… which to his surprise, was to least say, transformed. Instead of his wooden bokken that came with him in the world of Remnant, now in his hands was an steel bladed weapon. It had a singled edge, with the four and a half foot blade jutting out halfway up the strong part of the blade, then curved up into the point and weak part. It had no crossguard, but the rainguard was that of a silver skull. The size of the iron grip made it a bastard sword, being able to use both one handed or two handed styles, and the pommel is fitted with a cross.

"Whoa…" Damian was in awe at his new weapon to his arsenal, until the wolf howled again, this time the yellow crystals dimmed. Standing his his usual fighting stance, he faced the Grimm as it was charging up on what looked like electricity. The wolf's tail shot up and cackled with lightning, orbs of power floating around it. Damian's hairs on his neck stood up, and dashed right, avoiding a lightning bolt that struck down. The slayer landed next to a light blue crystal, his sword tapping the glassy texture. Suddenly, the Dust's color faded, and the sword had a chill to it, as if…

"Oh HELL YEA!" Damian grinned as he readied his blade, a icy blue light illuminating the runes on the blade. Beta howled again, and prepared another strike…

Only to find herself and the air surrounding her frozen, covered in cold ice. The spikes on the beowolf's back slowly turning clear again. Taking the opportunity, Damian ran towards his guns, and pressed a button on both, then sets them in from of each other, watching as they morph and combine into sniper rifle form, Judgement. The gun was something of a gold and silver Barret 50 caliber, with the end of the muzzle fitted with a cross. Grabbing the rifle with his left hand, and the sword in the other, he charged at Beta, whose prison is slowly melting. As soon as the Grimm got her head free, she saw the boy jump in the air, and aim the gun at her face. An explosion followed as Beta's armor plating on her face shattered, and Damian aimed Judgement behind him while pointing his sword at the exposed flesh.

"Phantom, punish and forgive," he uttered, pulling the trigger and letting the recoil shoot him through the air.

Beta only saw the glowing blade before everything went dark.

Brushing himself off, he looked at the strange Grimm, now dead and decomposing. Sighing, he returned Dominance and Armageddon into handgun form and holstered the weapons in their respected holsters. Putting Phantom (the name of his sword, Damian noted,) on his back, he looked back into the hollow. Sighing, he turned to see a Nevermore getting dragged up a cliff, and had its head chopped off. He could hear it whimper in fear-

Wait.

Birds don't whimper… and he can't hear over half a mile over!

He turned back to the tree, and saw something that shocked his very being: an inverse beowolf pup. Instead of the normal pitch-black fur, white bone mask and blood-red eyes, the pup had bright-white fur, with a dark-grey mask and blue eyes.

The pup looked at Damian.

Damian looked at the pup.

Suddenly, the slayer collapsed on his knees, dumbfounded at its cuteness. Yipping, the pup ran up to Damian, and sat in front of him.

"So… cute…" Damian couldn't think straight; this world finally knew of his weakness, and now is probably laughing at his humiliating mental tick. 'There are days where I curse myself,' he thought as he ruffled the pup's fur, who in response licked his hand.

"Hey buddy…"

The pup looked at him with its head tilted.

"Wanna come with me?"

Suddenly, the pup let out a loud "AWROOOF!", shaking the trees in the forest. Then, it jumped on Damian, who caught the pup.

"Come on, Alpha, we gotta long walk ahead of us…"

The Grimm looked up at Damian curiously, ears perked up in a typical puppy fashion. He shrugged.

"What? Gotta call you something…"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and the rest of the gang froze in fear. A loud, deathly howl came from the forest, and with Blake's faunus hearing, she could hear footsteps approaching them.

"Guys… it's coming…" the faunus in disguise said as she readied Gambel Shroud, which the rest of future team RWBY followed suit…

"Helloooo~ people!"

Damian emerged from the treeline, waving, causing the girls to relax.

"Damian! Where were you?" Ruby asked, "We didn't see you at the relic chambers, and the last we checked, there were none left!"

Shock plastered Damian's face. "I… I didn't get a chess piece…"

Then, a little wolf head popped out of Damian's right cradled arm, and yipped, causing Blake to recoil slightly (she's a cat faunus, Damian thought on a side note).

"W- is that a GRIMM?!" Weiss asked in surprise, while Ruby's hand twitched towards Crescent Rose.

Damian held Alpha up in the air, looking at it like it was his baby. "I guess, although the color scheme is different… like that not-so-friendly one back at the hollow…"

"Well," Yang interrupted, "let's get back to the cliffs, and tell our war stories there, yea?"

Damian nodded. That was a plan he could get behind.

"...Russel Thresh. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you received the black bishop pieces. From this day forward…" Ozpin added in the dramatic pause, then continued, "you will work together as team CRDL, led by…"

"Ten lien it's Cardin," Damian whispered to Yang, who shook his hand in acceptance to the challenge.

"Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin finished, letting the audience flood the room with applause. Damian smirked as the blonde grudgingly took out the money, and handed it to the slayer.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR," Ozpin announced, "led by… Jaune Arc!"

Damian stifled a laugh as the comical fall of the great leader of team JNPR along with the rest of the students in the auditorium.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY…"

'Here it comes, one of the greatest moments in the RWBY fandom history…' Damian thought with glee.

"Lead by… Ruby Rose!"

Damian looked at the faces of team RWBY, and sure enough, they were the exact same as the episode: Weiss was in shock that she wasn't leader, Ruby because she _is _the leader, Yang hugging said leader, and Blake… well, she was being Blake.

"Now… Damian Johnson."

The slayer froze. Ozpin was staring right at him, the professor's eyes calculating and observative.

"Unfortunately, you did not receive a relic during your time in the Emerald Forest…"

Damian gulped. Was he going to be kicked out?

"... however, your performance against an unusual Grimm that lived in the Dark Section…"

The whole audience gasped. He survived going through the Dark Section?

"...and brought back an interesting creature, I believe that should be enough to allow continuation of your enrollment here. From this day forward, you will work with both teams RWBY and JNPR as the second one man unit ever in the history of Beacon… known as… Slayer!"

A roar of applause erupted from the student body as Damian looked in shock at Ozpin. The professor merely shrugged.

"It looks like things are shaping up into an... interesting year," Ozpin mused to himself as he began to walk off stage.

Looking at his dorm room, Damian noticed two things: One, he had one pretty average cot with pretty average stuff, such as a closet, desk, etc etc. Two, the Grimm pup he found was sleeping on a box, which said box was on the bed. No sooner did Damian take two paces into the room, did the Grimm pup awoke, yapping as it jumped towards the slayer, circling around his legs like a puppy overdosed with sugar-

Wait. There was a pack of root beer on his nightstand, and one of the glass bottles was emptied. That explained it…

As Damian opened the box, he took out one of Beacon's school uniforms. Setting that aside, he also takes out a new, longer trench coat that looked like it went down to his knees. It felt like it was made out of some sort of lightweight kevlar, the ashen grey of the dye is only rivaled by the dull silver trim and buttons. Grinning, he sets it aside to find the rest of his new outfit: a pair of black trousers with knee pads built into it, a red shirt with a white skull over crossed scythes, dark red trimmed black half gloves with crosses at the wrists, and combat shoes (since he hated boots). Also, there was a pair of white slacks and a simple grey t-shirt, assuming those are for his pajamas.

"Sure beats sleeping in my normal attire…" Damian muttered as he set Dominance and Armageddon on his nightstand, and resting his new blade next to his bed. As he changed into sleepwear, he heard a knocking on his door, causing the pup to turn its attention to the sound, yapping at the door. Groaning, Damian picked up the Grimm, and opened the door to find-

Oh dear lord, are those rabbit ears?!

"Um… H-hello…" the girl sheepishly spoke, "You must be Damian…?"

"Yea… and who are you?" Damian asked, although he knew who she was already.

"Velvet, second year and member of team CFVY."

'Note to self, don't assume everything...' he thought. Like everyone else still on volume 1, he thought Velvet was a first year, like Ruby.

"Oh… so what do you want?" Damian studied the girl a bit more, trying not to stare at the long, furry, cute appendages on her head.

Velvet scratched the back of her head. "How do I put it… I wanna see the... creature…"

Damian blinked. "Oh, you mean Alpha?"

"A-alpha?"

The slayer held up the pup, it's bright blue eyes studying the girl, tongue hanging out of its mouth without a care in the world. Suddenly, Velvet squealed.

"Oh… my… gosh it's so cuuuute~, can I hold him?!"

Before he could answer, Alpha was scooped out of his arms and into the overjoyed, fawning, spinning Merry-Go-Round faunus, with Alpha as the newest passenger on the ride.

"Who's the cutest? That's you~ That's right, you!" she cooed at the pup.

"Hey, Velvet! Put down the dog before you make it sick!" a voice shouted.

Damian glanced down the hall to see another girl, wearing brown aviator shades and a berretta. Velvet quickly sets Alpha down on the floor, embarrassed, but not before the pup licked her face as she puts him on the ground. She resisted squealing again.

"Huh," Damian said, "I didn't know the school had a fashion show coming up."

The girl just laughed. "Nice to meet you, too, kid. I'm Coco, leader of team CFVY."

Coco looked down at Alpha, who was walking back into the dorm room, slightly wobbly.

"So, that's the 'nice' Grimm?"

Damian nodded. "Found him after fighting an extremely large, Dust-using beowolf."

A pause. Then, Coco bursted out laughing, which confused Damian.

"What's so funny?" Damian asked.

Taking a deep breath, Coco finally had the air to speak clearly. "Sorry… it's just that Grimm can't use dust, much less absorb it!"

The slayer rolled his eyes. "Anyhow… I best be getting some sleep, with classes being at nine o'clock and all…"

Coco nodded. "Velv! Come on, bun buns! Let's not disturb the newbie anymore, eh?"

"R-right! Thanks for letting me see Alpha!" With that, the bunny faunus went with her team leader. Damian released a yawn as he re-entered his room, Alpha huddling in the boy's old clothing, sleeping like a baby. As the slayer got between the sheets, his hand reaches for the silver cross set upon his neck. Closing his eyes, he entered the world of dreams.

Ozpin was right. This year will turn out to be an interesting one.

**So there we have it! Also, I would like you, the readers, to come up with some jokes that I could use with your permission. They could be puns, ways to punish bullies (cough CRDL cough), or just hilarious fails. Overlord, signing out!**


	4. Rootbeer Rage! The Flight of Slayers!

**Sup guys? Another chapter coming through! It's a bit short, but I needed to get this out, and work out the bugs on the fight scene. So, without any delay… another Chapter of Slayer, meet Huntress!**

_TWEEEEEEEED!_

Damian groggily opened his eyes, his vision still blurry. Alpha was standing on the boy's chest, staring at him with its lapis eyes. Damian patted its head.

"Hey, could you get off me? I need to get up…"

Alpha complied, jumping off Damian and onto the floor. The slayer removed the covers that hugged him throughout the night, and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Shuffling towards the bathroom, he took a nice, long warm shower, singing _FNAF _by The Living Tombstone with the music playing on his iPod. As soon as the song finished with the final note, Damian turned the valve off, cutting the water flow from the showerhead. Whistling while drying himself, he quickly puts on his undergarments, then finishes up with the main uniform, trenchcoat, weapons, and most importantly… his shining teeth, brushed on every inch of enamel. Satisfied, he pockets his headphones, pops open a root beer, and looks at his iPod, checking the time. It was 8:55 A.M.

"Three…" Damian started, taking a swig of his favorite drink. A muffled cry came from the room to his left.

"Two…" Footsteps echoed in the room.

"One…" Stepping out into the hallway, Damian saw Weiss bolt out of her room, running as fast as her legs could carry her. The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR peeking out of the doorway.

"To class!" Ruby shouted, charging after Weiss, Yang and Blake following behind her, then team JNPR, and finally the Slayer, who was jogging behind them.

"Interesting boy, isn't he?" Glynda asked as the nine students ran past both the teacher and the headmaster. Ozpin only took a sip of of morning coffee.

"Ozpin," Glynda said in a much sterner voice, "you know that the one-man unit is a high privilege, so why-"

"Glynda," Ozpin interrupted, "if you had paid attention in history class, one might find the connection between this year's student of honor, and one score in the past."

With that, he turned and left, leaving a pondering Glynda in the courtyard.

"Ugh! Man, Professor Peach is _sooo _timid!"

Team RWBY was sitting in the cafeteria, enjoying their brunch.

"You can't blame him for what happened to the professor, Yang," Weiss said, "I heard he had an accident with some sort of prototype device that would allow flight to a person."

"What happened?" Ruby asked. Weiss shrugged.

"No one knows…"

_*WABAM!* __**(Cue Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top)**_

The whole student body turned to see what was the cause of the sudden noise at the doorway, and there he was, wearing both his epic trenchcoat, and trademark grin, Damian strutted into the lunchroom with all of his class and style. He felt amazing, tremendously cocky, and badass. Catching the stares of his many colleagues, Damian strode to the counter and snatched a stack of pancakes, then twirling his tray, he poured some syrup upon the mountain of the fluffy treats, and slid it across the table team RWBY and JNPR were sitting, and then he himself slid across the floor in a flamboyant fashion…

Until he hit "the crack". No one knew what "the crack" was, but it somehow appeared, causing a small cliff that could trip up the most careless students. It was almost too convenient, like some sort of cheap plot device… However, Damian wasn't worried about this crack, but about how he was taken by gravity and inertia at once.

"WHOA-"

_*CRASH!*_

_**(You could probably end the song here)**_

The reactions that both team JNPR and RWBY were very comical:

Ruby covered her mouth with her hands, which was agape in absolute shock.

Blake's eyes were wide with the same sense of surprise that Ruby felt.

Weiss just facepalmed at the slayer's stupidity, carelessness, and embarrassment.

Jaune's jaw hit the floor.

Pyrrha had a sweatdrop roll down her forehead.

Ren covered Nora's eyes while she covered her own ears.

Yang's reaction along with the slayer, however, was the most interesting…

'Why does the ground feel… soft?' Damian asked himself, then lifted himself up off the floor, only to be staring down at the blonde brawler's bust. He quickly threw himself off, his face turning scarlet, while Yang's face was dusted with a light red.

"Sooo…" Yang said, her voice had the hint of embarrassment "...that happened…"

"Yea…" Damian awkwardly scratched the back of his head, unsure what to say after the incredibly amazing yet awkward and perverse moment in his entire life so far…

"Anyhow…" Blake's voice slicing through the stiffness in the air, "where were you, Damian? We didn't see you after class."

"Oh!" Damian snapped his fingers, then from his trenchcoat, he reveals a six pack of root beer, setting it down on the table. "I just picked this up from my mailbox today; I had to order it since I couldn't get to Vale, so…"

Popping open the can with a satisfying hiss and foam bubbling up from the drink, Damian took a swig of the sweet vanilla beverage.

"Hey!" Yang shouted, "You should gimme some!"

"Go right ahead, Yang," the slayer slid a can towards the huntress, who also pops the can open to release the carbonated goodness inside, and along with Damian, drank their beverage with bliss.

"Hey, Jaune, ready for Port's Grimm class next period?" Pyrrha asked, trying to spark a conversation as Damian and Yang had a drink-off.

"Oh! Umm… yea?" Jaune winced slightly as a certain Cardin Winchester walked past the group. Damian popped open the last can of his delicacy, only to find it plucked from his hand. Dumbfounded, he looked behind him to see the bully drinking his root beer. _HIS_ root beer.

"Hey!" Ruby jumped out of her seat, slamming her hands on the table, "You can't just take someone's drink like that! It's mean!"

"Oh boo-hoo! What are you going to do about it?" Cardin teased, finishing the rest of the can.

_**(Cue Psycho Shower music)**_

Damian glared at the leader of team CRDL, the slayer's eyes full of sadistic malice, hate, and rage. Cardin froze, unsure what is causing him to quiver with terror, however, his answer will come very, _very _soon.

In the form of a one of the hardest, most powerful flying kick out the building through the window that Cardin has ever felt in his entire life.

_**(Aaaaand now play RvB Sharkface theme!)**_

Crawling away from the window, Cardin looked up at the now broken glass pane with fear as Damian stood in front of it, slowly approaching the bully with Phantom drawn, the wicked blade glowed with red runes.

"You… _asshole!_" Damian howled with rage as he swung the sword, causing an explosion that launched Cardin backwards into a tree. Not giving him a chance to relax, the slayer dashed up with a swing that launched the bully in the air, the poor kid screaming as he did so. Drawing Armageddon and Dominance, Damian juggled Cardin in the air with rapid shots from both guns. Changing Armageddon into shotgun form, he lets Cardin fall within range of his ice-dust loaded painmaker, and pulls the trigger. The now frozen bully looks at the slayer with fear, while Damian sadistically smirked as he grabbed Phantom off his back again, and taps an orange crystal on the blade, the dust immediately drained of color, much like Cardin's face.

"Now…" Damian pointed the orange-hued sword at his victim, "let's begin…"

Back with team RWBY and JNPR, along with the rest of CRDL (who decided to join in on the party) watched in horror as they witnessed the slaughter between the two boys.

"Dear god…" Yang muttered as she covered Ruby's eyes.

"What is he?!" Weiss asked in shock, fear seeping into her voice as Cardin screamed in agony, followed by an explosion that caused smoke the bellow from the crater that was just made.

"A… monster…" Blake's pupils shrank as the slayer psychotically cackled, madness etched into his voice.

"Sis, I'm scared…" Ruby whimpered, getting the blonde to gently stroke her black and red hair.

"GAAAAAAH!" Cardin's blood curdling screech raised an octave, causing the males to cover their crotches in sudden terror as Damian pulverized the bully's family jewels with what sounded like a well-placed, bone crushing curbstomp. Several other explosions, screams, crashes, and other ungodly sounds followed afterwards.

Then… silence.

"Is it over?" Pyrrha asked timidly; not many people can scare the champion, none the less traumatize her. Even the psychopath of the group, Nora, was bewildered with the cruelty that Damian could dish out. The dust settled, then out of the earth, came a very unsettling slayer, whistling a cheerful tune. Vaulting through the broken window, Damian casually sat back down, and took a bite of his pancake, ignoring the fearful yet dumbfoundead looks of his friends (and future enemies). Glancing down at his iPod, he then rose from his seat, causing team CRDL to rush towards their leader with their metaphorical tails between their legs and team JNPR to flinch. Team RWBY was just awestruck on how he was so casual about beating the living soul out of Cardin.

"Well," Damian said, "it's almost time for Port's class, so we should probably get going. See you guys there!"

The slayer ran off, whistling the tune as he exited the room. Then, the sudden realisation hit both teams square in the head: he got mad _over a can of root beer!_

Ruby groaned; they did not need another Yang in the fray.

"Monsters! Deeeeemons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey!_"

Damian rolled his eyes at the professor's extremely lame joke. 'No matter how many times you watch it, it just gets worse,' he mused in his head as Professor Port coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway…" he continued to talk about his life story and how he became a hunter, which slowly turned into a series of "blahs", which then melded into a long drone. Damian's eyes closed out of sheer boredom, and soon, his mind wandered into the realm of sleep.

_Damian found himself on a floating island. The sky was grey, either that if it was cloudy or it was the actual color, he couldn't tell. There was an altar made of brick, and a gold beta sign was etched into the structure. The island itself was made of some sort of stone brick, yet it made no sound when he stepped on it, as if there was nothing-_

"_That's because there is nothing, son of Esasel."_

_Damian turned to see a grey silhouette of a man, features nonexistent. _

"_Who the heck are you? And who is this Esasel person?" Damian asked. The figure raised his hand, the limb not passing the head._

"_All on due time. We just want to give you a fair warning."_

"_Wait, who's 'we'?"_

_On cue, two other figures appeared from the mist. One was a silhouetted white with a trench coat and long spiky hair, while the other was pitch black and robed with the hood covering any other structural feature._

"_We warn you, son of Esasel," three different voices echoed in Damian's mind, causing him to winch, "your knowledge of this world will not save you for what is to come, as your past will unveil from the darkness and light. Find the pieces, only then can you save them all."_

_Then everything became fuzzy, a voice echoing, gradually getting louder and louder…_

"_Damian…"_

"_Damian…"_

"_Damian!"_

"DAMIAN WAKE UP!"

The slayer awoke with a start, finding the room empty aside from Yang, who was shaking his shoulders.

"Who? What?" he mumbled, looking at the blonde.

"You've been asleep the entire class period!" Yang exclaimed, "Not even I can sleep through an intense fight between-"

"Weiss and a borbatusk?" Damian finished.

Yang's eyes widened. "How'd you know? You were out cold!"

"Lucky guess?" Damian quickly lied, his body itched with nervousness. Before Yang could question further, the slayer got up and vaulted over his desk, breaking for the exit. Yang just looked at the doorway with confusion, then, her eye twitched, and hair slightly glowing gold.

"Did he… just ditch me?!"

Damian was sprinting, getting out of that room as fast as possible. After seeing the yellow trailer, he did not want to be around when she gets even _slightly_ mad; Ruby is cute when she is mad, Weiss is just too easy and funny to get her enraged, Blake… well, the slayer wouldn't want to provoke her too much (as she was a ninja), but _Yang?!_ Damian wouldn't want to poke her with a 100 foot pole while she was in a concrete bunker and slammed the fifteen inch steel-titanium alloy door shut. So, what better way to be safe from her potentially explosive reaction to his escape by going to the gym where she might (a big if) hesitate to destroy? Nothing could go wrong there-

Aww… there's Weiss.

"-and YOU!" she pointed at the slayer, "I do not understand how you could-"

"Sorry! Yang might be on my tail to brutally murder me, love you too!" Damian quipped as he veered away from the heiress and his original hiding spot.

'Guess it's time for plan B, eh?' Damian thought as he bursted out the door, into the great sunny outdoors. Still keeping up his athletic sprint, the slayer ran towards the Beacon docks.

Until he stepped on something metallic.

Then he was flying to Vale on a one-way ticket from a very sketchy jump pad.

A plump mechanic in an orange engineer's uniform looked up from his _Playboy_ magazine and onto the fading figure of our student in question. He sighed.

"Hey, Lopez, did you get around to dismantling that jump pad yet?" the engineer asked his (quote on quote) "teammate", who was currently working on an electrical box.

"No, Griff , tal vez usted debería hacerlo usted mismo cabrón grasa," Lopez replied bitterly.

"Really? Thanks, buddy. Man, you must really like your job if you always want to take all of my work."

"Yo puta odio…"

In an undisclosed location, somewhere in Vale, a figure moves between his desks, flipping through pages, jotting down notes, and observing a vial of a strange liquid, whitish-green in color.

"Yes, yes… it's almost done…" the man muttered to himself, "now… for the final piece…"

The man carefully unwrapped a Dust crystal from a cloth casing. The crystal itself, however, seemed to eat away at the surrounding light, causing a pitch black aura to surround it. Taking a small chisel, he chipped off a small chunk of the Dust, and carried it over to the solution, and dropped it into the green ooze. It began to bubble violently, then settled down, turning into a dark green. The man chuckled, then cackled.

"Yes! I have finally did it! I, the great Cadmium Cobalt the Conjurer, have made the final Dust infusion for pure power! Soon, I'll be able to show those weaklings who has TRUE POWER!"

Pride irradiated off him like burning oil.

Like fire, however, it can easily burn something else…

_*CRASH!*_

The Conjurer turned around and snapped out of his ego moment to see a boy in a dark navy blue trenchcoat with a sword strapped on his back, just destroy his work desk. Underneath him was the Dust infusion.

Now pouring out into the ground.

Cadmium took a moment to register that his life's work was just crushed (literally), then, like a firework on a short fuse, exploded.

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" The Conjurer raised his gloved hand, which glowed with the aura similar to the color of lapis. "YOU WILL MEET YOUR PERIL TO THE WRATH OF THE I, THE GREAT CONJURER, WHO IS ONLY MATCHED IN SKILL BY THAT WORTHLESS DUST MAGE GLYNDA GOODWITCH!"

Damian rose from the rubble and brushed his coat off, clouds of dust (and Dust) puffed into the air. He looked at the Dust Infusor and grinned, pulling out Dominance and Armageddon. Striking a pose consisting on crossing his arms so his right hand is aiming left, and vise versa, Damian looked at Cadmium with a cocky glare.

"We'll see, you Voldermort wannabe."

**Cliffhanger! (Dun dun DUUUUN!) Anyhow, I hope you had a good Valentines! Peace out!**


End file.
